Step Brother
by Jee Jung
Summary: NHyuk / LeoN.. Hakyeon berusaha keras menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Jaehwan dan Hyuk. Namun perjalanan Hakyeon tak semudah yang dia bayangkan, Jaehwan begitu membencinya. Dan Hakyeon yang menjalin hubungan dengan Taekwoon, pacar Jaehwan. CHAP END UP
1. Chapter 1

**Step Brother**

 **M**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon,Taekwoon,Hyuk,Hongbin,Ken**

 **VIXX**

 **Yaoi,Typo**

 **Romance/Hurt/Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap Tap

seorang namja tampan nan manis berlarian menuruni tangga dengan cepatnya. Dia membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang tak jauh dari tangga yang dia turuni. Namja itu bernama Lee Jaehwan, seorang siswa JellyFish High School, berada di tahun ke - 3.

Ceklek

"Hyuk-ah, Ayah pulang"

Seorang namja lagi yang berada didalam kamar itu ikut terburu - buru mengikuti sang kakak. Namja ini bernama Lee Sang Hyuk, dia juga berada disekolah yang sama dengan Jaehwan, namun namja yang sering dipanggil Hyuk ini berada di tahun ke - 1. Mereka segera menuju luar rumah untuk menemui seseorang yang dimaksudnya.

Di teras rumah telah ada seorang namja dewasa membawa 2 koper besar, namun ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Namja itu datang bersama seorang namja lagi yang tingginya bisa dibilang mungil, atau pendek.

"APPAAAAA" Jaehwan dan Hyuk menerjang ayahnya hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Jaehwan-ah, Hyuk-ah, kalian baik - baik saja bukan?"

"Ne Appa" jawab keduanya berbarengan.

Hyuk melirik seorang namja tan yang berdiri sambil tertunduk dibelakang sang ayah. Dia mengamati namja itu dari bawah ke atas.

"Appa bilang punya kejutan untuk kita?" Jeahwan menggoyang - goyangkan lengan sang ayah dengan manja.

"Aah, Hakyeon-ah kemari" Tn. Lee, Ayah mereka menarik seorang namja yang dari tadi hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Tn. Lee.

"Ini Cha Hakyeon. Eh maksud Appa, Lee Hakyeon. Kakak kalian. Dia akan tinggal disini sekarang"

Jaehwan menatap tidak suka kepada Hakyeon. Sedangkan Hyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Ehm, jadi ini kakak tiri ku yang sering Eomma ceritakan. Annyeonghaseo, aku Lee Sang Hyuk."

Hyuk menawarkan jabat tangan pada Hakyeon dan langsung di terima ramah oleh Hakyeon. Hakyeon tersentum manis kearah Hyuk. Dia telah merasa diterima baik disini.

Hakyeon melepaskan tanganya yang bertautan dengan Hyuk. Dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah Jaehwan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Hyuk lakukan tadi. Namun bukanya Jaehwan membalas, dia malah menampik tangan Hakyeon kasar.

"Cih. Ibu dan anak sama saja"

Jaehwan langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan marah sang Appa.

Hakyeon menatap nanar kepergian Jeahwan. Sepertinya apa yang diharapkanya tidak akan berjalan mulus.

"Ayo Hyung, masuk. Aku tunjukan kamarmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teng Teng Teng

"Ayo semuanya masuk kelas"

Sang ketua kelas menggiring teman - temannya memasukki kelas. Bel tanda pelajaran telah dimulai dan sang guru telah berjalan mendekati kelas mereka bersama seorang siswa. Guru tadi memasuki kelas 3-4, kelas yang sering disebut - sebut sebagai kelas malapetaka. Setiap guru yang mendapat kelas ini pasti akan merasa hancur seketika. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja mereka. Sang ketua kelas sudah memerintahkan dusuk namun mereka tetap berhamburan kemana - kemana. Dan lagi tak ada yang peduli dengan kehadiran sang guru. Benar - benar tidak punya sopan santun.

"Anak - anak! Perhatian!" Sang guru memukulkan buku tebalnya pada meja mengajarnya berharap para siswa mengalihkan perhatian mereka, namun keadaan tetap sama saja.

"Ya! Semuanya diam!" sang ketua kelas berusaha membantu sang guru.

BRAAAAK

3 orang namja masuk dengan tidak berperi kesopanan. Mereka menggeser pintu masuk dengan kaki dan mendorong beberapa siswa yang menghalangi mereka.

Sontak para siswa terdiam seribu bahasa, saat ketiga namja itu hadir dikelas.

"Kalian tak lihat, guru sudah datang" Jaehwan, salah satu namja yang masuk tadi berbicara sambil meletakan kedua kakinya diatas meja.

Semua murid dengan patuhnya langsung duduk dibangku masing - masing, dan menghadap keguru mereka.

"Terimakasih **Lee Jaehwan** " Sindir sang guru penuh penekanan.

" Baik anak - anak. Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia juga baru datang ke Korea. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Hakyeon-ah"

Hakyeon yang dari tadi hanya diam mengamati situasi dikelas, langsung maju ketika guru mempersilahkanya. Dia menatap semua siswa sejenak sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, Namaku Lee Hakyeon. Mohon bantuannya, dan senang bertemu dengan kalian." Hakyeon membungkukkan badanya 90°

"Huwaaa hei Jaehwan. jadi ini kakamu itu. Manis juga" sindir namja yang duduk disebelah Jaehwan.

"Cih, Kakak apanya, paling juga tidak jauh beda dengan ibunya. **Pelacur"**

 **" Hahahahahaha"** sontak seluruh kelas tertawa mengejek pada Hakyeon. Dan hanya satu namja yang tidak tertawa. Seorang namja yang duduk dibelakang Jaehwan yang datang bersama Jaehwan, hanya menatap Hakyeon penuh arti. Dia sedari tadi menatap Hakyeon tanpa ekspresi.

Hakyeon hanya mampu diam tak peduli, atau tepatnya pura - pura tak peduli. Hal seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Malah sudah menjadi santapan sehari - hari Hakyeon. Dia hanya mampu diam dan terus melihat kedepan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Itulah yang selama ini dia terus lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"DIAM! Hakyeon duduklah didekat Eunji" ibu guru tadi memerintahkan Hakyeon seraya menunjukkan meja yang dimaksud.

Hakyeon mwnundukan kepalanya hormat, dan berjalan di meja pojok kedua. Disana telah ada seorang yeoja yang menatap Hakyeon jijik. Ketika Hakyeon telah berada di dekat meja, Eunji malah menendang kursi kosong disebelahnya menjauh.

"Jangan dekat - dekat aku. Aku tak mau tertular murahanmu"

Hakyeon tak membalas dan langsung duduk dikursi, kursi yang ditendang menjauh dan jadi tak memiliki meja. Sekarang, Hakyeon merasa tak mudah lagi hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TENG TENG TENG

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Hakyeon memasukan buku pelajaranya kedalam tas. Merapikan semua alat tulis dan bukunya. Walaupun dia tak punya meja karena Eunji tak mau berbagi meja dengan Hakyeon. Terpaksa Hakyeon menggunakan kedua kakinya sebagai pengganti meja. Bukanya guru tak memarahi tindakan Eunji. Para guru hanya tak berani. Mereka takut dengan salah seorang siswa yang menjadi pemimpin seluruh sekolah ini.

Kelas telah sepi dan hanya tersisa 4 orang siswa. Hakyeon, Jaehwan, dan kedua teman Jaehwan.

"Wah wah wah. Kau tak pulang manis" Salah seorang teman Jaehwan mendekati Hakyeon, dan merangkul pundak Hakyeon menggoda.

Hakyeon hanya melirik Hongbin sekilas lalu berdiri berniat pergi.

"Hei Hei, mau kemana manis?" Namja tadi menarik lengan Hakyeon sehingga Hakyeon berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Ya! Jaehwan-ah hyung mu ini pendiam sekali"

"Dia hanya jual mahal, Hongbin-ah. Kau puaskan, dia pasti akan berteriak nikmat. kekeke". Jaehwan terkekeh sambil ikut berada diantara Hakyeon dan Hongbin.

"Hei! Kau mau berapa, katakan, **pelacur"** Jaehwan mengelus pipi Hakyeon sensual.

Hongbin tersenyum remeh melihat Jaehwan melakukan itu sampai mengelus bibir merah Hakyeon.

 **"Jaehwan-ah"** seorang teman Jaehwan yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam kini ikut bersuara.

Jaehwan dan Hongbin menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ada apa Woonie, jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?" Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon sambil cemberut manja.

Taekwoon hanya diam dan berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

"Ayo pulang" Taekwoon meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli Jaehwan yang terus bergeming tak jelas.

"Aissh! dia itu. Ayo pergi Hongbin-ah" Jaehwan mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar Taekwoon yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hongbin juga ikut serta mengikuti Jaehwan.

Kini tinggal Hakyeon seorang diri didalam kelas. Dia hanya menoleh keluar jendela, pandangannya kosong namun matanya terlihat basah oleh genangan air yang akan jatuh mulus jika Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya. Hakyeon sedang menahanya. Menahan sakit hati.

"Tidak apa - apa Hakyeon. Tidak apa - apa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu yang terus diketuk berulang - ulang. Hakyeon yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dengan enggan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Hakyeon membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Jaehwan yang berdiri dengan angkuh didepan kamar Hakyeon.

"Buatkan makanan, teman - temanku ada disini" Ucapnya lantas pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah adik tirinya itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia menumpang disini dan dia yang tertua. Mungkin dia harus menunjukkan sikap seorang kakak yang baik.

Hakyeon berjalan menuju dapur, tidak jauh dari dapur disana berkumpul 4 orang namja. Siapa saja kalau bukan 3 pembuat onar dan sang adik satunya lagi, Hyuk.

Hakyeon sedikit heran, selain sang ayah, Hyuk adalah orang yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Namun, bagaimana dia bisa berkumpul dengan manusia macam mereka.

"Wah, Hyukie. Kau semakin manis, baby" Hongbin menciumi leher Hyuk tanpa rasa malu. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Hyuknya itu.

Sementara Jaehwan dan sang kekasih aka Taekwoon, hanya saling berbincang riang dan sesekali beroman ria.

Hakyeon membawa beberapa minuman di atas nampan dan berjalan menuju ke empat namja itu berada.

BRUUUUKK

Sebelum sempat menaruh minuman, Jaehwan malah menjegal kaki Hakyeon hingga Hakyeon jatuh bersama minuman yang dibawanya.

"Ck" Taekwoon menatap sengit Hakyeon, karena minumanya tumpah diatas kakinya. Dan jangan salahkan Hakyeon karena itu perbuatan sang adik.

"Ya idiot! kau taruh mana matamu Hah!" Jaehwan tersungut emosi.

"Itu salahmu" dengan sikap beraninya Hakyeon membela diri.

"Beraninya kau. Kemari!" Jaehwan berdiri dan menarik Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hongbin-ah!" Jaehwan berteriak keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hongbin langsung berlari yang sebelumnya telah mengecup lembut bibir Hyuk.

Hyuk hanya menatap kepergian Hongbin jengah. Diusapnya bibir itu kasar.

Sementara itu ditoilet, Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga menyentuh dinding kamar mandi. Dia memojokan tubuhnya pada Hakyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakyeon mulai terlihat gusar.

"Ssttt.. tenang Hyungie, Ayah sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kita bersenang - senang, oke"

"Ada apa?" Hongbin berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Layani dia" ucap Jaehwan ambigu. Dia menatap dingin Hakyeon dan langsung tersenyum sinis sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Hakyeon melangkah mundur, perasaanya tidak enak. Hongbin menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Dia mendekati Hakyeon perlahan - lahan sambil melepaskan bajunya pelan - pelan.

"Ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Hakyeon mulai panik.

"Apapun, sampai kau meneriakan namaku nikmat, manis~"

DUUUK

Hongbin mengunci tubuh Hakyeon di dinding. Bagian atas Hongbin telah terlepas sempurna. Hakyeon dapat melihat bagaimana namja itu merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Ja..jangan macam - macam!"

"Jangan takut manis~"

Hongbin menangkap kedua tangan Hakyeon dan dikuncinya di atas kepala Hakyeon. Hongbin mencoba mencium Hakyeon namun wajah Hakyeon bergerak - gerak menghindar.

"Ck, Diamlah!"

PLAAAAK

Hongbin menampar wajah Hakyeon. Dilihatnya Hakyeon mulai terdiam. Dan dengan sigap Hongbin langsung merauh bibir merah Hakyeon yang begitu menggoda. Di emutnya gemas, dihisapnya kuat. Tidak hanya disitu, tangan Hongbin mulai membuka baju Hakyeon satu - persatu.

Hakyeon mulai berontak ketika bajunya dibuang kesembarang arah. Dan lehernya yang mulai dijilat dan di emut sensual. Hakyeon berusaha melepaskan diri namun Hongbin terus menciumi tubuh Hakyeon hingga meninggalkan bercak merah dimana - mana.

"Jangan..aahh hen..hentikan"

"Kau sangat menggiurkan, manis~"

"Ti..tidak..Jangan..kumohon"

Braaaakk

Hyuk menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Dia menatap murka Hongbin yang dengan santainya masih menodai Hyung tirinya.

"Hongbin-ah, Hantikan!"

Hongbin melirik Hyuk sekilas tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia malah semakin menjadi.

BUUUUGG

Hyuk memukul tepat diwajah Hongbin. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa dia tahan, sesuatu didalam dirinya memberontak ingin keluar. Dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat hyung nya dilecehkan seperti itu.

Hyuk melepaskan kemejanya dan dipakaikanya pada Hakyeon. Dia membantu Hakyeon berdiri dan menatap jengah Hongbin.

"Hyukie, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaehwan bersama Taekwoon telah berada ditempat yang sama.

"Kenapa kau membantu pelacur itu?!"

"Pelacur? Dia ini hyung kita! Aku membiarkan sikapmu selama ini Hyung, aku tidak bisa diam saja, kau semakin melunjak!" Hyuk menatap sengit Jaehwan yang berada dibelakang Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai Hyung!"

"Terserah! Aku akan melindunginya. Jika kalian coba untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Aku akan menbunuh kalian semua! Camkan itu!"

Hyuk menatap kondisi Hakyeon yang semakin melemah. "Kaja, Hyung" Hyuk membimbing Hakyeon berjalan, keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?" Hongbin berdiri seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Hyuk lantas berhenti dan melirik Hongbin yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hyukie?" Hongbin memutar pelan bahu Hyuk. Namun dengan sigap Hyuk langsung menepis tangan Hongbin dan menatapnya muak.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kita berakhir sampai disini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyuk tersenyum remeh dan kembali berbalik.

"Kau menyukainya hah?!"

"Aku?" Hyuk menatap Hakyeon dalam. Lalu melirik Hongbin dari sudut matanya. "Iya. Aku menyukainya. Sangat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnnghh" Hakyeon menggeliat, meraba - raba segala sesuatu yang ada didekatnya. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tepat berada disampingnya. Di kerjapkan matanya berusaha fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hyuk?"

SRAAAAKK

Hakyeon lantas bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sosok yang tengah tidur bersamanya dikasur.

"Nnnngh, Eoh Hyung" Hyuk menggosok matanya, dan ikut bangun. Dia tersenyum kepada Hakyeon yang terus menatapnya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Jangan menggodaku begitu Hyung, kau menggemaskan" Hyuk mengusak helaian rambut Hakyeon.

"Ke..kenapa kau disini?" Hakyeon mengamati setiap inci tubuhnya. Memastikan sesuatu.

"Astaga. Tidak terjadi apa - apa Hyung. ckckck, mandilah kita harus sekolah" Hyuk beranjak dari kasur dan pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAAAAKK

"Hongbin-ah! berhenti memukul meja seperti itu!"

Jaehwan, Hongbin, dan Taekwoon sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Hongbin sedari tadi bersikap tak bersahabat. Siapapun yang mengusiknya selalu saja menjadi korban.

"Hyuk, dia meninggalkanku, kau tau dia meninggalkanku aaaaakhh! sial!"

"Ya! Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk membalas si Hakyeon itu. Tenanglah sedikit!" Jaehwan memijat kepalanya frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka sang adik yang selalu patuh padanya, yang selalu bersikap manis itu mulai membangkang, bahkan dia sudah bersikap sangat dewasa.

"Cari kelemahannya" Taekwoon, seseorang yang selalu irit bicara diantara mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan idenya.

"Apa maksudmu Woonie?"

"Cari kelemahanya agar dia terjebak" dengan santai Taekwoon berbicara sambil menyeruput Kopinya.

"Kelemahan?" Hongbin menatap Jaehwan. Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan.

Taekwoon meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menatap kedua namja didepanya serius. Seketika itu dia melihat Hakyeon dan Hyuk berjalan kearah mereka. Seulas senyum jahat terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Kau ingin balas dendam, bukan?" Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Apapun itu, agar dendamu terbalaskan"

"Aigoo, Gomawo baby~" Jaehwan memeluk Taekwoon senang. Hongbin hanya tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun dibalik senyum Jaehwan, Taekwoon tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melirik Hakyeon yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja kantin dengan Hyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zzzrrr zzzrrr zzrrr

Hakyeon tengah berdiri di tempat parkir sekolah. Dia menunggu Hyuk sekalian menunggu hujan reda. Hyuk adalah anggota OSIS dan sekarang sedang melakukan pertemuan, dengan terpaksa Hakyeon harus menunggu ditengah dinginya hujan.

"Belum pulang?"

Hakyeon menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja bergabung untuk berteduh. Raut wajah Hakyeon berubah sejak mengetahui siapa namja yang disebelahnya.

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon yang hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"..."

"Kau marah denganku juga?"

"!"

"Oke. Aku minta maaf" Taekwoon berbalik agar dapat berhadapan dengan Hakyeon. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu terus"

"Huuufh" Hakyeon bergeser menjauhi Taekwoon

"Kau ingin menunggu disini sampai kapan?"

"Aku menunggu Hyuk"

"Dia sudah pulang"

"Sesukamu"

"Sekolah sudah sepi"

"Kalau begitu pulang sana"

"Aku menunggumu"

Hakyeon menatap jengah Taekwoon. Bukanya Hakyeon tidak menyukai kehadiran Taekwoon disini, dia memang sedang membutuhkan teman berbicara, tetapi bukan Taekwoon apa lagi dia ini adalah teman Jaehwan. Hakyeon benar - benar tidak menyukai mereka.

"Ikutlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Jangan bawel"

Taekwoon memaksa Hakyeon masuk kedalam mobilnya yang parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Masuklah" Taekwoon membukakan pintu mobil.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Tuan Jung"

"Cepatlah masuk"

"Ck!" Hakyeon berbalik hendak pergi. Namun dengan cepat Taekwoon menghentikanya dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Cepatlah. Kau ingin membuatku basah kuyub?!"

Hakyeon menatap sebal Taekwoon dan dengan terpaksa dia masuk kedalam mobil. Dia terus menatap sebal namja yang mulai melajukan mobil membawanya pergi.

Dalam perjalanan mereka terus terdiam. Hanya derai hujan dan suara gemuruh petir yang terdengar. Hakyeon menatap air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul itu. Tubuh Hakyeon menggigil, udara semakin dingin ditambah pula tadi dia kehujanan. Yang diharapkanya adalah segera sampai dirumah dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Taekwoon menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia meraba - raba sesuatu di kursi belakang. Hakyeon hanya menatap bingung Taekwoon.

"Ini" Taekwoon memberikan sebuah kain tabal kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya diam menatap kain itu.

"Pakailah, jangan sampai kau demam" Taekwoon memakaikan kain itu pada tubuh Hakyeon, jarak mereka menjadi dekat. Hakyeon mengamati lekat - lekat wajah Taekwoon yang memang harus dia akui namja dihadapannya ini sangat tampan dan indah. Bentuk wajahnya sebuah karunia yang sangat luar biasa. Hakyeon terus menatap Taekwoon tanpa berkedip.

Taekwoon menghentikan aktivitas memakaikan kain pada Hakyeon dan ikut menatap Hakyeon yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Pandangan mereka saling bertermu. Sejenak mereka terdiam menatap wajah keduanya.

Tangan Taekwoon mulai bergerak menyentuh pipi Hakyeon, tangan itu bergerak mengelus permukaan pipi Hakyeon hingga turun ke bibirnya. Wajah Taekwoon semakin lama semakin mendekat. Deruh nafas mereka bertemu hingga keduanya menutup mata dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tapi lama kelamaan Taekwoon terbawa napsu dan mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hakyeon bergantian hingga menimbulkan suara kcpak.

"Nnnghh Hakyeon melenguh saat Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya agar mulut Hakyeon terbuka, namun Hakyeon tak memberi ijin dan malah mendorong dada bidang Taekwoon yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Nnggh Taek..nggh henti"

SRAAARK

Hakyeon mendorong dengan kuat hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas yang terengah - engah.

"Aku minta maaf"

Hakyeon hanya terdiam dan terus menyentuh bibirnya yang membekak merah.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka. Kami bersahabat dari kecil tapi sifat kami tidaklah sama."

"Kenapa saat itu kau hanya diam saja?"

"Jaehwan, dia pacarku. Kau tau bagaimana sikapnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap berpacaran denganya, jika kau tau dia itu seperti apa"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon intens. Dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ap..apa? Tentu tidak!"

"Kita sudah dijodohkan dari kecil. Ini namanya perjodohan bisnis"

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon curiga. Taekwoon terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, Kau darimana saja?" Hyuk berlari menghampiri Hakyeon saat namja itu varu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku menunggumu tadi, kau bilang ada pertemuan OSIS" Hakyeon berjalan melewati Hyuk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"OSIS? aku tadi ke kelas mu. Dan kata Hongbin kau sudah pulang lebih dulu" Hyuk mengikuti Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamar.

Hakyeon menengok kearah Hyuk.

"Haaah jadi dia mengerjai kita"

"Maaf Hyung, aku tidak tau"

Hakyeon duduk diatas kasurnya , menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya untuk Hyuk.

"Tidak apa - apa. Tadi Taekwoon mengantarku pulang"

"Jung Taekwoon?"

Hakyeon tersenyum cerah saat nama seseorang yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa jam lalu melewati telinganya.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan"

"Dia bilang menyukaiku hehe kita berpacaran"

"Hyung!" Hyuk terlonjak kaget langsung berdiri. "Kau tau bagaimana mereka, dia itu kekasih Jaehwan hyung, bagaimana kalian?"

"Dia tidak seperti mereka. Sama sepertimu bukan, kalian hanya berkumpul bersama bukan berarti kalian sama"

"Hyung, kau tak kenal bagaimana dia"

Hakyeon berdiri dan tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Hyuk.

"Jangan khawatir Hyukie, aku percaya dengan Taekwoon, dia bukan orang yang jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, aku keluar sebentar lagi" Hakyeon menutup ponselnya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Dia menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana disana telah ada Hyuk dan sang ayah.

"Appa, Hakyeon keluar sebentar ne?"

"Dengan siapa, hm?"

"Taekwoon" Hakyeon tersenyum malu - malu.

"Baiklah"

"Tidak boleh!" Hyuk berdiri dari sofa dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon.

"Jangan pergi dengannya, Hyung. Jebal" Hyuk menatap memohon pada Hakyeon.

"Hyukie, dia akan menjagaku. Tenang saja, oke" Hakyeon mengusak rambut Hyuk dengan sayang. Namun Hyuk langsung menepis tangan Hakyeon tak suka.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku"

"YA! Hyung mu ini ingin pergi bermain, seharusnya kau senang dia punya teman"

"Tapi dia itu Jung Taekwoon ! kekasih Jaehwan Hyung. Jangan pergi Hyung, jebal"

Hakyeon bimbang, dia terus mengecek ponselnya. Namun tangan Hyuk mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Jaehwan sudah memberi ijin kan. Tadi dia bilang Taekwoon akan kerumah untuk menjemput Hakyeon"

"Apa?! Hyung sungguh jangan pergi. Ini ada yang aneh"

"Hyukie, mian ne" Hakyeon tersenyum dan langsung menghentakkan tangan Hyuk dengan keras, kemudian berlari keluar.

"YA HYUNG, AISH JINJA!" Hyuk mengambil jaketnya dan ikut berlari keluar. Sampai diluar dia melihat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon telah pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Dengan terburu - buru dia menyalakan montornya dan mengejar mobil Taekwoon.

Taekwoon melirik kaca spion mobilnya.

"Hakyeon-ah, pegangan"

"Apa? Huwaaaaaaaa Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melihat Hyuk mengejar mereka dengan motornya. Rencananya tak boleh gagal. Ini harus berhasil.

"Pelan - Pelan kita bisa mati!" Hakyeon berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengaman.

Taekwoon memasuki gang gang sempit, dia menabrak beberapa barang - barang yang mengganggu. Hingga dia melihat sebuah truk di depang gang keluar. Dengan segera dinaikanya kecepatan mobilnya dan melaju sebelum truk melewati gang.

Hyuk yang masih mengikuti dari belakang ikut menaikan kecepatannya, namun dia melihat truk yang lewat menghalangi jalanya. Dengan segera dia hentikan laju motornya. Saat truk telah lewat, Hyuk tak melihat mobil Taekwoon lagi.

"Aah! Siaal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini dimana Taekwoon-ah?" Hakyeon dan Taekwoon memasuki sebuah rumah megah nan mewah.

"Ini dirumahku, naiklah dulu. Kamarku ada di lorong kedua"

"Kamar?"

"Tidak enak jika diluar. Cepatlah, aku akan bawakan makanan"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk dan langsung naik menuju kamar Taekwoon.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Taekwoon masuk membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman. Dia meletakannya pada meja besar didekat kasurnya. Kemudian mendekati Taekwoon yang duduk dengan manisnya di kasur.

Taekwoon mengelus lembut wajah Hakyeon.

"Kau cantik Hakyeon-ah" Ucap Taekwoon dengan tulus, dia menatap Hakyeon dengan penuh kekaguman. Dia benar - benar mengakui, namja didepannya ini mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan Jaehwan pun tak dapat melakukan itu padanya.

"Taekwoonie" Hakyeon menghentikan Taekwoon yang akan menciumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hakyeon, bukan Jaehwan. May I?"

Hakyeon gusar, haruskah dia melakukan ini dengan pacar adiknya sendiri? Dia memang menyukai Taekwoon, tapi Taekwoon tidak hanya miliknya.

"Hakyeon-ah, jebal" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon lembut. Tatapan itu telah menghipnotis Hakyeon hingga Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

Perlahan - lahan Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon tertidur diatas kasur. Dia menghimpit tubuh Hakyeon. Diciumnya lembut bibir kenyal Hakyeon seraya tanganya membuka baju Hakyeon. Di raupnya semakin liar bibir Hakyeon, di gigitnya bibir bawah Hakyeon. Kali ini Hakyeon memberinya ijin untuk masuk. Lidah Taekwoon bermain - main di dalam mulut Hakyeon.

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari dirinya sudah naked, benar - benar sudah tak berpakaian.

Taekwoon mengangkat kedua kaki Hakyeon dan diletakan pada bahunya. Dia membuka Celananya namun tidak melepasnya. Dan memainkan kejantananya pada lubang Hakyeon yang masih perawan. Di hentikannya sejenak untuk menatap kondisi Hakyeon. Hakyeon menatapnya dengan bibir yang digigit, dia sedang menahan gairahnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum menang.

"Teriakan namaku Hakyeon-ah"

JLEEEB

"AAAAAAKHH! SAKIITHT"

Tanpa permisi Taekwoon memasukan kejantanya pada lubang sempit Hakyeon. Tanpa menggunakan pelumas lubang Hakyeon serasa disobek dengan kasar.

"Aahh, ber..gerakh Woonh aah "

Taekwoon dengan segera menghantam lubang Hakyeon dengan brutal hingga kasur mereka berdecit. Hantaman Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon terlonjat berkali - kali kebelakang.

"Pang..gilh aah namamh..akuhh Yeoniehh uuuh"

"Aah uh uh ah Woonie ah aah Taekwooniehh"

Plop

plop

plop

Mereka menutup kedua mata mereka dan berteriak seraya mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersama.

"TAEKWOONIEH!"

"HAKYEON-AH"

"hah hah hah" Taekwoon menatap sendu Hakyeon yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Maaf Hakyeon-ah"

Hakyeon bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk Taekwoon.

"Ini keinginan kita, tidak apa"

PLOOK PLOOK PLOOK

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan kamar Taekwoon. Dua orang namja keluar dari balik pintu didalam kamar itu. Jaehwan dan Hongbin tersenyum sinis melihat kondisi Hakyeon.

Jaehwan membawa sebuah kamera ditangannya yang masih setia merekam Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap kedua orang didepannya panik. Hakyeon segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Dengan reflek dia menatap Taekwoon yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Kau merencanakan ini semua?. Kau sengaja?!" Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya. Menumpahkan segala rasa kecewanya pada namja yang telah merebut kesucianya, namja yang dia cintai ini.

"Hahaha Kau pikir Taekwoon benar - benar mencintaimu, hah! Sadar diri Hyung. Kau itu menjijikan haha" Jaehwan menutup Kameranya dan diletakan pada meja besar.

"Tenang Hyung, aku sudah merekamnya. Dan setelah ini aku yakin appa akan mengusirmu"

Hakyeon menatap sakit Adik didepanya itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa salahku?!"

"Kau tanya apa salahmu? Kau dan Ibu pelacurmu itu telah merebut ayah dari aku dan Ibuku. Gara - gara Ibumu, Ibu ku meninggal! Dan aku membenci kalian! KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA MENDERITANYA AKU"

"Kau bilang kau menderita? Lalu selama ini aku bagaimana?" Hakyeon menumpahkan semua air matanya. "KARENA AYAHMU IBUKU MENINGGALJANKU DAN MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA ITU. KARENA IBU MU, IBUKU TIDAK PERNAH PULANG, TIDAK PERNAH hiks hiks DIA HANYA PEDULI DENGAN IBUMU. Hiks Hiks IBUKU TAK PERNAH PEDULI KALIAN hiks hiks AKU DICAMPAKAN. AKU HIDUP SENDIRI DAN DICAMPAKAN. KALIAN TAK PERNAH TAHU KEADAANKU. KALIAN HANYA ANAK MANJA YANG BRENGSEK. Hiks Hiks KALIAN BRENGSEK!'

Ketiga namja disana membelalakan mata mereka, terlebih lagi dengan Taekwoon. Tatapannya pada Hakyeon mengisyaratkan penyesalan. Dia memang yang merencanakan ini, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya berkata lain. Dia benar - benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Hatinya teramat sakit saat melihat buliran air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipi Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mencoba menyentuh tangan Hakyeon yang terus bergetar. Mata Hakyeon yang memerah marah dan bibirnya yang bergetar membuatnya sulit bernafas. Mungkinnkah dia menyukai Hakyeon?

Hakyeon menatap tajam Taekwoon. "Dan kau.. aku hiks aku tidak akan hiks memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab hiks hiks." Hakyeon meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Tapi.." Hakyeon tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon. "Terima kasih karena membuatku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyesali itu"

Mata Taekwoon berair, hatinya hancur ketika Hakyeon mengucapkan itu. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini pada Hakyeon. Dia benar - benar menyesal.

Hakyeon kembali menatap Jaehwan. "Jaehwan-ah, kau telah menghancurkan hidupku."

Hakyeon mencoba berdiri dan beranjak dari kasur, namun kegiatan yang barusan dia dan Taekwoon lakukan membuat bagian belakangnya sakit dan sulir berjalan.

BRUUUK

"Hyung?" Jaehwan berlari hendak membantu Hakyeon yang terjatuh. Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan. Terlihat Jaehwan tengah menangis, matanya memerah.

"Maaf, Hyung. Maaf"

GREEP

Jaehwan memeluk Hakyeon. Benar - benar memeluknya dengan tulus.

"Hiks hiks aku hiks aku egois. Aku hiks maaf Hyung. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal"

Hongbin mendekati Taekwoin dan memberikanya baju.

"Kita melakukan kesalahan Hyung" ucap Hongbin seraya mengusap air matanya yang ikut menetes.

Mereka menyesal, telah melakukan hal buruk pada namja yang begitu baik dan lembut. Mereka telah menghancurkan apa yang telah dijaga namja itu sebagai seorang manusia. Mereka telah menghancurkan kesuciannya.

BRAAAAKK

Hyuk mendobrak pintu kamar Taekwoon. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Hakyeon ketika dia telah menemukan Hakyeon dalam kondisi yang tidak diharapkan.

"Hakyeon Hyung" Hyuk melirik Jaehwan dan mendorongnya kasar.

"Aku sudah bilang . BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA!" Hyuk memperhatikan kondisi Hakyeon. Dia sudah menebak Hakyeon tidak akan bisa berjalan. Sejenak Hyuk menatap murka kearah Taekwoon yang sudah mengenakan pakaianya kembali.

"Kau" Hyuk berjalan mendekati Hakyeon.

BUAAAAGH

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

Taekwoon terjungkal kebelakang, namun Hongbin segera membantu Hyuk berdiri.

Hyuk menarik kerah baju Taekwoon dan mendekatkan telinga Taekwoon pada bibirnya.

"Kau telah menyentuh milikku. Aku akan membuatmu hancur" Hyuk mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. Taekwoon menatap sinis Hyuk, ucapan Hyuk benar - benar membuatnya marah.

Hyuk berbalik mendekati Hakyeon dan membopongnya ala bridal style.

"Kita pergi Hyung" Hakyeon memeluk leher Hyuk. Dia benar - benar lelah. Dia merasa Hyuk satu - satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon yang menatapnya khawatir. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon meneteskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk menatap Hakyeon yang terlelap tidur. Dia semalaman menemani Hakyeon hingga namja manus itu terlelap. Hatinya teramat sakit mengetahui apa yang Hyung nya dan teman - temannya telah lakukan pada Hakyeon. Perasaanya memang tidak wajar antara adik dan kakak. Dia menyayangi Hakyeon melebihi perasaan sebagai saudara. Dia menyukai Hakyeon sebagai seirang namja.

Di sibakkanya lembut helaian rambut Hakyeon yang menutupi matanya. Mata yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir. Hyuk mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi Hyung. Aku berjanji"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kembali denga cerita yang baru hehehe. Bukanya lanjut cerita sebelumnya malah bikin lagi. Tapi tenang aja ini cuma 2 chap/Twoshoot.**

 **Lagi dapet cerita bagus, sayang kalau nggak langsung diketik.**

 **oke sekian. Di tunggu chapter 2 nya. Silahkan R &R**

 **N-nnnyeong .**


	2. Final

**Step Brother**

 **NHyuk**

 **LeoN**

 **Jaehwan,Hongbin**

 **M**

 **Romance/Family/Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Seorang namja berjalan lunglai ditengah malam kota. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana jeans abu - abu. Hakyeon, namja yang tengah menatap jenuh jalanan itu terus saja menggigiti bibirnya. Matanya bergerak - gerak cemas, jemari tangannya yang terus dimainkannya tak jelas. Hakyeon hanya terdiam di pinggir jalan penyebrangan, tanpa ada niat pun untuk berpindah.

Drrtt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel disaku celana Hakyeon terus bergetar. Sejak tadi dia berjalan, ponsel itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Hakyeon tetap menikmati perjalanannya yang tampa arah.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Sreek

Dengan malas Hakyeon mengambil ponselnya dan melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Brengsek" gumam Hakyeon seraya menolak panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang langsung membuatnya muak. Hakyeon menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali memasukan kedalam saku.

Hakyeon kembali terdiam dan menatap jenuh kedepan.

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk berlarian kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Terkadang dia menghentikan langkah seseorang untuk bertanya sesuatu. Dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran Hyuk masih berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, seseorang yang telah merebut perhatianya, seseorang yang terus berpijak dipikirannya, seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya. Kaka tirinya, Hakyeon.

"Ya Tuhan. Dimana dia?" Hyuk berusaha menghubungi Hakyeon namun nomer Hakyeon tidak aktif. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan Hakyeon.

Drrrt Drrrt

"Yeoboseyo?"

 **"Bagaimana?"**

"Aku belum menemukanya"

 **"Aku juga tidak. Bagaimana dengan Taekwoon ?"**

"Aku tidak tau. Kita berpencar beberapa jam lalu"

 **"Astaga, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"**

"Tenang saja Jaehwan Hyung. Hakyeon Hyung pasti ketemu, aku akan menemukanya. Aku berjanji"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari sebelumnya**

Hyuk berjalan menuju sebuah kasur besar dimana diatasnya tertidur seorang namja tan manis. Dia duduk disebelah sang kakak, Hakyeon. Setelah Hakyeon mengalami peristiwa buruk beberapa bulan lalu, Hakyeon hanya terus berdiam diri di kamar. Dia tak pernah ingin ditemui seseorang kecuali Hyuk. Hyuk, hanya seorang adik yang sangat disayangi dan dipercaya Hakyeon. Iya, Hyuk hanya adik bagi Hakyeon. Tak lebih.

"Hyung, ireona" Hyuk mengusak lembut rambut Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menggeliat, tanpa ingin membuka matanya.

"Makan dulu, setelah ini aku harus ke sekolah" Hyuk masih berusaha membangunkan Hyung nya yang menurutnya sekarang jadi semakin manja.

"Nngh!" Hakyeon langsung terbangun dan menatap sebal Hyuk.

"Aku sendiri lagi?" Hakyeon mengempoutkan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haah, makanya sekolah, sudah 3 minggu lebih kau alfa kan"

Hakyeon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat reaksi sang kakak Hyuk jadi tidak enak dan segera mendongakkan wajah Hakyeon.

"Sekarang.." Hyuk merapikan rambut Hakyeon yang berantakan. "Aku selalu bersamamu" Di usapnya sayang rambut Hakyeon yang sudah rapi. "Jadi.."

Cuupp

"Hyung tidak perlu khawatir lagi" Ucap Hyuk seraya tersenyum manis. Setelah mencium kening sang korban.

Hakyeon hanya terdiam dengan pipi bersemu merah. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon tahu bahwa sang adik ini sangat menyukainya. Menyukai dalam arti yang lain. Suka sebagai seorang namja.

"Oke, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Dan segera mandi Nyonya Lee"

Hyuk lantas meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih merona merah. Dirinya sadar bahwa Hyuk adalah adiknya namun, sikap Hyuk padanya sangat lembut dan membuatnya nyaman. Namun hatinya lebih tau, bahwa disana masih terukir nama seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya tak bersemangat lagi, seseorang yang telah merebut hal berharga miliknya. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya kecewa.

Jung Taekwoon.

...

Hakyeon berjalan malas mendekati Hyuk yang tengah berdiri keren dengan motor besar kesayanganya.

"Cepatlah Hyung, mana semangatmu! Kita bisa terlambat"

Hakyeon berhenti dan menatap sebal Hyuk.

"Ya sudah sana! Siapa suruh membangunkanku tadi!"

"Haaah" Hyuk meletakan helmnya dan berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon yang sedang merajuk.

"Jangan mulai Hyung" Hyuk menatap tajam Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang ditatap seperti itu semakin mendelikan matanya marah.

"Ck"

CUP

Dengan cepat Hyuk mencium benda merah milik Hakyeon yang baginya sangat menggoda. Tanpa perlawanan Hakyeon hanya merona seraya menyentuh bibirnya bekas ciuman singkat dari Hyuk.

"Sudah kan. Ayo" Hyuk lantas menarik lembut tangan Hakyeon dan segera menyuruhnya naik keatas motor untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Karena sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar terlambat.

...

Hyuk dan Hakyeon berjalan bersama menuju lorong-lorong. Mereka baru saja selesai dari ceramah pagi sang guru piket. Walaupun sudah sepenuhnya telinga mereka pengap. Namun mereka harus siap untuk mendengarkan ceramah kedua dari guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka masing-masing. Walaupun kelas Hyuk yang berada di lantai satu sedangkan kelas Hakyeon berada di lantai 2, dengan senang hati Hyuk mau mengantar Hakyeon sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat.

"Sepertinya sudah ada guru Hyung" Hyuk mengintip kedalam ruang kelas Hakyeon.

"Apa mau aku temani masuk. Akan aku jelaskan padanya" Ucap Hyuk kembali seraya menatap cemas Hakyeon.

"Aah, tidak usah Hyukie, aku akan masuk sendiri. Kamu juga, segera masuk kelas"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak apa-apa dengan mereka?"

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum canggung dan segera masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Hyuk. Hyuk hanya menatap khawatir punggung Hakyeon yang telah menghilang didepan matanya.

Dengan terpaksa Hyuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas Hakyeon dan berlari cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 1.

.

.

.

"Saya minta maaf, sonsaengnim" Hakyeon terus membungkukkan badannya didepan guru yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa penggaris besar panjangnya.

"Sudah absen 3 minggu dan sekarang datang terlambat?! Dimana etikamu?! Kalau tidak ingin sekolah lagi, berhenti saja!" Sembur sang guru yang tengah memerah marah. Hari ini Hakyeon benar-benar sedang sial. Dia datang saat guru yang tengah mengajar adalah guru Kim HeeChul, guru yang terkenal sangat killer dan tampa ampun.

"Sungguh saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya tidak akan melakukanya lagi" Maaf Hakyeon yang masih setia membungkuk.

Para murid hanya menatap Interaksi antara sang guru dan murid di depan mereka. Terutama 3 orang yang manatap kasian Hakyeon.

"Jaehwan-ah, lakukan sesuatu" bisik Hongbin kepada Jaehwan yang duduk di bangku depanya.

Jaehwan hanya mengutak-atik jari jemarinya cemas. Dia sungguh ingin menolong Hakyeon dari amukan Guru Kim. Namun kali ini nyalinya ciut. Guru Kim tidak akan terpengaruh olehnya yang terpandang ditakuti oleh guru-guru lainya.

"Hyung, lakukan sesuatu!" kali ini Hongbin menendang kursi yang diduduki Taekwoon. Taekwoon langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dan menatap nyalang kedepan.

Semua mata mengarah ke Taekwoon kecuali Hakyeon yang masih membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ada apa Jung?" Guru Kim mengalihkan perhatianya pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon melangkah mendekati Hakyeon dan menatap tajam guru didepanya itu.

"Kenapa Jung, ada masalah?" sindir guru Kim seraya tersenyum miring.

Taekwoon mengepalkan tanganya, dan melirik Hakyeon yang masih membungkuk.

"Tolong maaf kan Hakyeon"

Jaehwan, Hongbin dan seluruh penghuni kelas tentunya juga guru Kim tengah membulatkan matanya melihat hal luar biasa yang tengah terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Hal yang benar-benar sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, namun kini tengah terjadi tepat didepan mata mereka.

Jung Taekwoon, sang devil, sang penguasa sekolah. Kini, tengah berlutut didepan guru Kim seraya mengucapkan maaf dengan sangat sopanya.

Jung Taekwoon melakukanya. Berlutut didepan banyak pasang mata. Berlutut untuk pengampunan Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suluruh siswa Jellyfish berhamburan keluar sekolah. Mereka berlarian ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada beberapa orang yang masih setia tinggal di sekolah dengan urusan tertentu. Seperti Hakyeon yang tengah duduk dimotor besar milik Hyuk. Tentunya dengan satu alasan pasti, yaitu menunggu sang pemilik.

"Hyung" Jaehwan menepuk pundak Hakyeon pelan. Hakyeon langsung berdiri menghadap Jaehwan dan 2 orang temannya yang tak bisa dipisahkan itu.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Jaehwan ramah.

Hakyeon hanya diam menatap tak suka pada ke 3 namja dihadapanya itu.

"Aah. Hyuk akan lama Hyung. Pulang denganku saja"

Bukanya menjawab, Hakyeon malah menjauh dari Jaehwan yang hendak menggapai tanganya.

"Ak..aku bersama Hyuk"

Tangan Hakyeon gemetar. Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana ketiga namja itu melakukan hal buruk pada Hakyeon. Walaupun memang Jaehwan sudah berulang kali meminta maaf pada Hakyeon, dan Taekwoon yang terus berusaha mendekati Hakyeon, namun Hakyeon tetap tak berani untuk memberikan kepercayaan lagi pada mereka.

"Biar aku temani. Kalian pulang saja dulu." Ucap Taekwoon seraya menatap sendu Hakyeon yang tengah menatapnya benci. Bukan benci, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kecewa. Tatapan seseorang yang telah dibuat sangat kecewa.

Jaehwan dan Hongbin hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang saling menatap. Sesaat Jaehwan menoleh kebelakang menatap Taekwoon yang telah berubah beberapa hari ini. Taekwoon jadi semakin murung dan terus saja menyakan keadaan Hakyeon. Jaehwan tahu, kekasihnya itu tengah jatuh hati, namun Jaehwan tidak ingin kehilangan Taekwoon. Disisi lain, orang yang tengah disukai kekasihnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Jaehwan bimbang antara membiarkanya bersama kakanya atau mempertahankan Taekwoon untuk dirinya.

"Sudahlah" Hongbin merangkul pundak Jaehwan. Dan membawa Jaehwan menjauh dari sekolah.

"Hakyeonie" panggil Taekwoon lembut.

Hakyeon hanya diam sambil mengotak atik ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Hyuk. Hakyeon tidak bisa berduaan dengan Taekwoon seperti ini. Walaupun Taekwoon telah membuatnya kecewa, tapi Taekwoon adalah orang yang sangat Hakyeon sukai. Jika dia sering bersama Taekwoon, dan menerima perhatian Taekwoon, Hakyeon akan sangat sulit menghapus Taekwoon dari hatinya.

"Hakyeonie, lihat aku?"

Hakyeon masih tak mau mengalihkan perhatianya dari ponsel.

"Hakyeon?!"

GREEP

"Cha Hakyeon!" Taekwoon menghadapkan paksa tubuh Hakyeon kearahnya. Dia menatap sedih Hakyeon.

"Begitu bencikah kau padaku?" Ucap Taekwoon parau.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu!"

SRAAAK

"Kau tak pantas" Hakyeon menatap sengit Taekwoon.

"Kau bilang..kau tak menyesal telah mencintaiku. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti membenciku" Taekwoon menyentuh pundak Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku sungguh menyesal. Berikan aku kesempatan"

"Aku ingin melupakanmu, Jung Taekwoon." Hakyeon melepaskan tangan Taekwoon dari pundaknya. "Jangan usik aku lagi. Kita sudah berakhir"

Taekwoon menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku sadar aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Cukup. Aku sudah cukup lelah" Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya menyentuh hatinya yang kembali sakit. "Aku ingin bahagia. Kalian sudah merenggut semuanya. Biarkan.." Hakyeon menagis sambil meremas dadanya. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku bahagia. Kenapa.. hiks kenapa kalian hiks tidak pernah mengerti. KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU BRENGSEK. Hiks hiks. Aku mohon, hiks jangan ganggu aku"

"Hakyeon" Taekwoon menatap terluka Hakyeon yang tengah menangis sesenggukan didepanya. Dadanya ikut berdenyut sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis terlebih lagi menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku hiks aku mohon hiks"

Taekwoon menggengam kedua bahu Hakyeon yang gemetar.

"Tidak bisa"

CUUP

Dengan lancang Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon yang basah karena air mata. Memang terasa asin, namun Taekwoon menyukai itu. Bibir yang sangat manis dan lembut, yang begitu membuatnya ketagihan.

Taekwoon menarik tengkuk Hakyeon dan memeluk pinggang Hakyeon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hakyeon memberontak namun Taekwoon malah merapatkan tubuh Hakyeon diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Taekwoon tak peduli jika ada siswa atau guru sekalipun yang melihat perbuatanya. Dia sudah tidak dapat menahan rindunya lagi.

Hakyeon memukul dada Taekwoon, berusaha melepas, meminta pasokan udara. Namun Taekwoon tak peduli dan tetap meraup bibir Hakyeon dengan brutal.

"Nnngggh! aah!" Taekwoon menggesekkan juniornya pada junior Hakyeon. Hakyeon mendesah saat junior Taekwoon menggesek gesek juniornya yang mulai menegang.

"Nngggh! Hen..ti aaah nnnggh" Hakyeon mendesah kembali ketika bibir Taekwoon menjamah area leher jenjangnya. Taekwoon menahan pundak Hakyeon dengan kedua tanganya dan menciumi leher Hakyeon serta juniornya yang masih asik bergesekkan dengan milik Hakyeon.

"Jang..an sentuh aaahh! Woon mpphaah kuh mo aahhon nngh" Hakyeon kembali memberontak dan menjambak rambut Taekwoon. Saat tangan kanan Taekwoon mulai menyelusup nasuk kedalam celananya.

"Aku rindu Hakyeon-ah. Aku mencintaimu" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat dari sentuhan tangan Taekwoon terhadap junior Hakyeon yang berdenyut.

CUUP

Taekwoon kembali mencium bibir Hakyeon. Menyesap gemas bibir atas dan bawah Hakyeon bergantian. Menggigitnya gemas, menjilatnya hingga menimbulkan aliran sungai diantara bibir mereka.

SRAAAK

BUAGH

Taekwoon terjungkal kebelakang saat Hyuk tiba-tiba datang dan memukul wajah Taekwoon dengan keras. Hyuk segera menarik kerah Taekwoon dan kembali memukulnya. Menumpahkan segala amarahnya terhadap namja yang menjamah kakak tersayangnya tepat didepan matanya.

Belum sempat Taekwoon bangun Hyuk kembali memukul perut Taekwoon.

"DASAR BAJINGAN !" Umpat Hyuk saat melihat wajah Taekwoon sudah banjir darah.

Taekwoon mengusap bibirnya dan berusaha berdiri. Taekwoon malah tersenyum miring.

"Dia menyukaiku Hyuk. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu"

"Diam kau brengsek"

Taekwoon mendekat kearah Hyuk.

BUUUG

Kali ini Taekwoon yang memukul Hyuk di wajahnya. Mereka saling adu pukul, melihat siapa yang menang diantara mereka.

"Sudah" Hakyeon berucap pelan dan takut melihat kedua namja berkelahi didepan matanya. Hakyeon bingung harus melakukan apa, mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Hyuk, cukup! Taekwoon sudah! Kalian berhenti!"

BUUAGH

BUUUGH

"LEE SANGHYUK!" Hakyeon berteriak keras. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hyuk reflek berhenti saat namanyalah yang dipanggi Hakyeon. Namun, dia lengah dan menerima pukulan Taekwoon. Hingga terjatuh ketanah.

"Hentikan!" Hakyeon melebarkan tanganya, berdiri didepan Hyuk. Mencegah Taekwoon yang akan memukul Hyuk kembali.

"Minggir Hakyeon!"

"PERGI! ATAU aku akan teriak. Kau tak lihat" Hakyeon menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir sambil membaca sesuatu.

"Jika kau tak pergi. Aku akan adukan pada Guru Kim" Hakyeon menatap nyalang Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hanya nggertakan giginya dan pergi secara terpaksa dari hadapan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon langsung berbalik saat melihat Taekwoon benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hakyeon berjongkok dan menyentuh wajah Hyuk yang berantakan.

"Hyukie?" Tangan Hakyeon bergetar, matanya mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening yang semakin lama semakin deras.

GREEP

"Maaf, maafkan aku" Hakyeon memeluk Hyuk erat.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung" Hyuk mengusap lembut punggung dan kepala Hakyeon penuh kelegaan. Lega bahwa Hakyeon yang dia pikir akan mempedulikan Taekwoon, sekarang malah memeluknya erat.

"Jangan hiks seperti itu hiks lagi. Kau membuatku takut hiks"

"Tidak lagi. Aku janji"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk dan Hakyeon baru saja tiba dirumah dan sudah disambut oleh Jaehwan di depan pintu

"Kalian dari mana saja, ini sudah malam?!" Jaehwan menatap Hyuk intens. "Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan wajahmu?! Kau berkelahi!" Jaehwan menyentuh area wajah Hyuk yang terluka.

"Auuh, sakit Hyung" Hyuk menarik tangan Jaehwan yang menyentuh lukanya.

"Eoh, Hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jaehwan tak mempedulikan Hyuk lagi dan beralih pada Hakyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ukh!" Hakyeon menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaehwan ketika melihat Hakyeon mulai meremas perutnya menahan mual.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Hyuk ikut ambil bagian.

"Tidak apah ukh! aku kedalam dulu!" tanpa bisa menahanya Hakyeon langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang khawatir melihat Hakyeon seperti itu ikut masuk dan berdiri di luar pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Plaak

"Ya! kau meracuni Hakyeon Hyung ya?!"

"Meracuni bagaimana, kita hanya makan ramyun saja!"

"Ck, pasti ramyunya sudah basi!"

"Yang benar saja Hyung, nyatanya aku tidak apa-apa"

CEKLEK

Hakyeon keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan masih setia menutup mulutnya seperti tadi. Hakyeon menatap Hyuk dan Jaehwan bergantian.

"Aku istirahat dulu" Hakyeon lantas pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih nampak cemas dengan raut wajah Hakyeon yang menjadi pucat sejak keluar dari kamar mandi.

...

TOK TOK TOK

"Hakyeon Hyung, aku masuk ya?" Hyuk membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon pelan-pelan. Di balik pintu itu hanya terdapat sebuah kegelapan. Tanpa ingin mengganggu sang pemilik kamar, Hyuk mendekati kasur yang dimana Hakyeon juga berada diatasnya.

"Hyung?" Hyuk menyentuh punggung Hakyeon pelan. Entah Hakyeon tidur atau belum, namun dia hanya diam saja tetapi badannya bergerak-gerak gusar. Hyuk menatap cemas kondisi Hakyeon yang lemas tak bersemangat sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Hakyeon, Hyuk tak tau. Karena Hakyeon hanya diam saja ketika ditanya.

"Hyung, besok kita kedokter, oke?"

"..."

"Aku temani, kita lihat kau sakit apa. Jangan seperti ini"

"Hyung?!" Hyuk menarik pelan tubuh Hakyeon agar posisi tidurnya menghadap Hyuk. Hakyeon hanya menatap Hyuk dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Ne?"

"Antar aku ke rumah Taekwoon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tunggu disini saja" Hakyeon memberikan helm pada Hyuk yang baru saja dia lepaskan dari kepalanya. Mereka tengah berada di kediaman Keluarga Jung. Sesuai keinginan Hakyeon, Hyuk mengatarkan Hyung nya kerumah sang Kakak ipar. Tentunya bukan dengan Hakyeon, namun dengan Jaehwan. Itu yang diharapkan Hyuk.

"Hmm. Oke" Hyuk hanya menurut saja tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Hakyeon. Jika dia tahu mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkan Hakyeon datang kepada Taekwoon.

TING TONG TING TONG

Hakyeon menekan tombol yang tertempel didinding di dekat pintu. Tangan Hakyeon meremas sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat. Raut wajah Hakyeon terlihat tegang dan buliran air yang meluncur drastis dipelipisnya.

CEKLEK

Tak lama, seorang namja tinggi nan tampan menampakan dirinya dibalik rumah besar itu. Taekwoon, sang pemilik rumah menatap Hakyeon yang berdiri sambil menundukan kepalanya. Taekwoon nampak senang melihat siapa yang menekan pintu rumahnya ditengah malam.

"Hakyeon-ah?"

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon tajam. "Ayo kita bicara" Ucapnya tegas tanpa candaan.

Taekwoon yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hakyeon masuk. Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, Taekwoon sempat bertemu mata dengan Hyuk yang duduk di atas motor kebanggaanya. Dengan angkuhnya Taekwoon menunjukkan senyum kemenangan kepada Hyuk.

...

"Ada apa Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon duduk disebuah sofa panjang dekat dengan Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya diam seraya memberikan sebuah amplop pada Taekwoon.

"Apa ini Yeon?" Tanya Taekwoon hendak membuka amplop tersebut. Namun dengan sigap Hakyeon mencegah tangan Taekwoon.

"Kau, benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Hakyeon pada Taekwoon yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Sedetik kemudian Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Jika, aku memberimu kesempatan. Bagaimana dengan Jaehwan?"

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu"

Hakyeon bernafas lega dan melepas tangan Taekwoon. "Tapi" Hakyeon kembali menatap Taekwoon serius. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kita langsung menikah?"

"Apa?" Taekwoon tersenyum geli. "Yang benar saja Hakyeon, kita masih sekolah"

"Setelah lulus, bagaimana?"

"Aah. Tidak bisa. Aku kan harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahku" Taekwoon mengusap gemas rambut Hakyeon. "Kau takut kehilanganku ya, tenang saja. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

PLAK

Hakyeon menepis tangan Taekwoon. "Aku ingin berhenti sekolah. Aku ingin menikah denganmu" Hakyeon menatap tajam Taekwoon. Dapat dilihat mata Hakyeon merah berair. Dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Hakyeon-ah. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku. Menikah, apa sulitnya"

"Hak-" Taekwoon menatap amplop yang dia penggang lalu menatap Hakyeon terkejut. "Astaga. Jangan bilang kau?"

Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Taekwoon "Kau mencintaikukan, Taekwoonie?"

SRAAK

Dengan teganya Taekwoon langsung menghentakan tangan Hakyeon. "Tidak mungkin. Kau kan namja. Jangan bercanda Hakyeon! Aku tidak bisa Hakyeon-ah. Aku tidak siap"

"Taekwoonie?"

"Kita gugurkan saja, hm. Aku tidak siap. Aku tidak mau" Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk pergi. Namun Hakyeon menahan Taekwoon. Dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

"Ini anakmu Taekwoon! hiks Kau tega hiks membunuhnya!"

"Bisa saja itu anak Hyuk! Kau kira aku bodoh hah!" Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon murka. Dia benar-benar menampik kuat kenyataan di depan matanya.

PLAAK

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku sudah mengecek ke rumah sakit. Dan amplop itu hasilnya! Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa melahirkannya tampa ayah"

"Tidak, kita gugurkan" Taekwoon kembali menarik tangan Hakyeon namun Hakyeon kembali melawan dan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon hingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

" . !" Hakyeon langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Hyuk yang melihat Hakyeon berlari sambil menangis segera menghampiri Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon malah mendorong Hyuk menjauh dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hyuk. Hyuk menatap kerumah megah didepannya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya murka. Hyuk langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Dan benar apa yang di dapatnya. Taekwoon tengah terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Pasti telah terjadi suatu masalah.

GREEEP

Tanpa basa basi Hyuk langsung menarik kerah Taekwoon dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ada apa dengan Hakyeon Hyung! APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Taekwoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Hyuk sendu.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, harga dirimu atau orang itu yang akan kau pilih?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintainya Hyuk. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Ini memalukan"

BUAAAG

Hyuk memukul Taekwoon kalang kabut. Hyuk berbalik membelakangi Taekwoon. "Jika kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Tak ada yang harus dipermalukan. Cinta itu dari hati. Kau lebih tau mana yang terbaik. Harga dirimu atau cintamu yang telah kau sakiti karena egomu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Aku sarankan, segera temukan dia sebelum aku menemukanya. Ini sebuah kesempatan untukmu Hyung. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi" dengan itu Hyuk lantas pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

"SangHyuk" Taekwoon berdiri sambil menatap sebuah amplop coklat ditanganya.

Hyuk berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"Kita harus menemukanya. Hakyeon, dia hamil"

Hyuk mengepalkan tanganya dan langsung berlari, naik keatas motornya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya dan menatap kedepan. Jalan raya yang hanya berlalu lalang beberapa kendaraan itu, membuat Hakyeon ingin berlari dengan cepat. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau, dia tidak mampu lagi memikirkan segala hal yang menurutnya bisa membuat otaknya meledak. Kakinya sudah cukup beku untuk berjalan. Dia tidak mampu lagi melakukan apa-apa. Yang dia pikirkan hanya 1 hal kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya.

"Hakyeon mendongakan kepalanya menatap lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan simbol berhenti menyebrang. Namun hati Hakyeon sudah tak mampu berbicara kebenaran. Mengenai hal baik dan buruk. Jadi dengan santainya Hakyeon berjalan kejalan dimana semua orang malah berhenti dipinggir jalan. Hakyeon tak peduli, hidupnya sudah kacau. Seandainya dia tetap di Amerika, walaupun hidup sendiri namun dia memiliki banyak teman baik. Ditinggal Ibu tidak masalah. Jika hidupnya tidak akan sekacau ini. Hakyeon menyesal?

 **"Hyung makan dulu"**

 **"Hakyeon hyung!"**

 **"Jika kalian menyakiti Hakyeon Hyung lagi, kalian akan ku bunuh"**

 **"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyakitinya"**

 **"Aku selalu bersamamu Hyung"**

Sebesit kenangan terlintas dipikiranya. Hakyeon lantas berhenti dan menatap kedepan. Buliran air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hyuk" Hakyeon menggumankan nama orang yang selalu berada didekatnya, selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungnya, selalu menyemangatinya, dan orang yang selalu menyayanginya.

TES TES

Hakyeon menutup wajahnya, menumpahkan segala penyesalanya. Bukan dia menyesal karena datang kepada keluarga ini namun dia menyesal karena tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hyuk padanya. Dia hanya memikirkan egonya, mereka saudara dan terlebih lagi orang yang dicintai Hakyeon adalah Taekwoon. Hakyeon benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa semua ini baru datang sekarang.

TIN TIN TIN

Sebuah truk besar melaju kecang dari sisi kanan Hakyeon berdiri. Semua orang berteriak memperingatkan Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon masih asyik menumpahkan air matanya. Dia benar-benar telah menulikan pendengaranya. Dia tak peduli sekalipun kiamat datang padanya.

"Heii minggir!"

"Astaga! awas!"

"Hei nak ada truk!"

TIN TIN TIN

Hakyeon jengah mendengar semua orang berteriak. Dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganya. Hakyeon sudah benar-benar nekad. Dia gila.

TIN TIN TIN

SREEEET

BUUUG

Hakyeon menutup matanya saat dirinya seperti melayang dan jatuh ketanah. Namun, rasa yang didapatkannya bukan sebuah kesakitan namun kenyamanan. Apa dia sedang jatuh di atas kasur?

"Hyung! Hakyeon Hyung!

Hakyeon segera membuka matanya saat dirinya begitu mengenal sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Hakyeon menoleh kesamping kanan dan melihat seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu berada dipikiranya. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya menyesal.

GREEEEP

Hakyeon memeluk Hyuk erat. Dia menumpahkan segala rasa bersalahnya, rasa penyesalan dan rasa bahagianya. Bahwa, seseorang yang diharapkanya untuk bertemu benar-benar telah berada didepan matanya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa" Hyuk membalas pelukan Hakyeon saat disadari bahunya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf hiks maaf Hyuk. Maaf Hyukie"

"Ssst tidak apa-apa. Sudah ssst" Hyuk mengusap punggung dan kepala Hakyeon menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa hiks. Taekwoon ingin bayi ini mati hiks aku. Aku. Hiks tidak bisa Hyuk"

Hyuk hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Hakyeon.

"Aku ingin membesarkanya. Hiks. Aku ingin... Hyuk-ah?" Hakyeon melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap kedua mata Hyuk.

"Aku sadar, aku menyesal"

Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya, tanganya mengusap lembut pipi tembam Hakyeon. "Aku tau, tidak apa-apa, hm. Kau bisa tetap melahirkanya. Tidak apa-apa"

Hakyeon langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu"

"Kau ingin menikah? Aku akan buat Taekwoon bertanggung jawab, hm?" Hyuk kembali menghibur Hakyeon seraya mengusap bekas air mata Hakyeon.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Taekwoon!" Hakyeon menatap sebal Hyuk.

"Lalu apa Hyung?"

CUUP

Hyuk membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia terima. Sebuah bibir merah mendarat dibibirnya dengan begitu saja. Hakyeon menangkup wajah Hyuk dan menciumnya. Hakyeon mencium Hyuk.

"Hyung?" Hyuk melepas pagutan Hakyeon.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi ayah dari anakku"

Hyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tau kau hanya putus asa. Aku tidak ingin jadi pelarianmu Hyung."

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku sungguh benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin mencintaimu. Hyukie, ajarui aku untuk mencintaimu"

Hyuk hanya menatap kedua mata Hakyeon mencoba mencari kebohongan dari Hakyeon. Namun yang didapatkanya adalah sebuah ketulusan, dan kejujuran.

"Baik. Ayo kita menikah. Kita tinggal bersama dimana seorang pun tak mengenali kita" Hyuk memeluk Hakyeon erat. Dia tak pernah memikirkan jika dia lah yang akan berakhir dengan Hakyeon. Namun, Tuhan berpihak baik padanya. Walaupun Hakyeon bukan mengandung anaknya namun cinta Hakyeon akan menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 Tahun kemudian.**

Seorang anak tampak berlarian disebuah teras rumah yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Latar rumah yang luas, ditanami rerumputan dan tanaman bunga yang terlihat cantik. Anak itu menendang bola anginnya kesana-kemari. Seekor anjing juga mengikuti pergerakanya dari belakang.

TUIIING

Bola itu keluar pagar rumah yang Hanya berukuran sedang. Dengan segera anak laki-laki itu mengejar bola yang sudah menggelinding keluar.

Namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan jas hitam memungut bola anginya. Anak itu nampak menatap namja didepanya dengan berbinar-binar.

"JUNG APPA" Anak tadi berteriak dan langsung berlari kepelukan namja berjas itu. Namja yang dipeluk itu menatap seorang anak yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Nak kau kenapa?"

"Aku ThangYeon appa. Taekwoon Appa, Thangyeon lindu. Thangyeon ingin ketemu appa"

Taekwoon menatap kedua mata anak itu. Hatinya berdesir menatap dua pasang mata yang mengingatkanya pada seseorang.

Taekwoon lantas menoleh pada rumah disampingnya. Disebelah pagar rumah tersebut tertera sebuah tulisan "Keluarga Han" Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya.

'Bukan Lee'

"Nak, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Han Thangyeon. Eommoni membeliku malga abeoji. Thehalusnya malgaku memakai nama Jung. Tapi eomma tidak thuka dengan nama itu."

"Kenapa namamu harusnya Jung?"

PLAAK

Anak itu memukul tangan Taekwoon sebal.

"Aku thudah bilang, Jung appa, aku anakmu" Anak itu mengerucutkat bibirnya sebal. Taekwoon melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari seorang anak yang terus saja memanggilnya ayah.

"Astaga, jadi.."

"Taekwoonie, lihat aku sudah mendapatkan alamat mereka." Jaehwan menghampiri Taekwoon dan hendak memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dan menoleh pada sebuah rumah. Dengan segera Jaehwan juga menolehkan kepalanya.

"Keluarga Han"

"Sangyeonie?" Seorang namja keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekati Sangyeon.

"Eoh Abeoji. Lihat aku bertemu dengan Appa" Sangyeon memeluk ayahnya dan naik di gendongan sang ayah.

Namja tadi menatap kaget dua orang didepanya.

"Hyung"

"Sayang, kau sedang.." Seorang namja lagi keluar bersama seorang bayi didekapannya. Dia juga menatap kaget kedua orang didepan sang suami.

"Hakyeon?"

"Hakyeon Hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang. Kini mereka tengah berada didapur, Hakyeon sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja love?"

"Memang aku kenapa, hm?"

Hyuk mengecup leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon Hyung"

Hakyeon melepas pelukan Hyuk dan berbalik menghadap Hyuk. Hakyeon melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hyuk, dan tersenyum manis.

" .Love"

CUUP

Hyuk tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan dari bibir manis Hakyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Han Hakyeon"

CUUP

Kini Hyuk membalas ciuman Hakyeon penuh sayang. Mereka telah hidup bersama dalam sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak lagi memikirkan masa lalu yang begitu jauh terbuang, masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Yang ada adalah sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia yang bermarga Han.

Han Sang Hyuk & Han Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan endingnya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa endingnya akhirnya sama Hyuk. Aku uda bertapa dan hibernasi selama berhari-hari. Dan hasilnya, membuat aku menyadari 3 alasan dari ending ini:**

 **1\. Disini Hyuk yang paling berkorban dan sayang tulus sama Hakyeon. Nggak adil kalau akhirnya Hakyeon sama Taekwoon.**

 **2\. Taekwoon disini plinplan #plaaak. Dan entah kenapa sifat Taekwoon disini bisa tercipta seperti itu. Dia jadi nggak gentle dan badboy #maafmaaf**

 **3\. Hakyeon akan lebih bahagia dengan seseorang yang tulus sama dia. Karena hidupnya uda sangat MERANA HUWAWAWA**

 **... Sudah begitu aja. Jadi kalau ada yang nggak suka endingnya maaf ya. Karwna ini aku uji nyali dengan perasaan. Awalnya uda dibik sama Taekwoon. Tapi apa yang terjadi. Aku ubah semuanya. Huhwahahahaha. Faktor nggak tega.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf. Oke. Bye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eeh belum balas review hehe**

 **[key love vixx] haha iya tonjok aja tuh 3 anak nakal itu eon. Kalau bukan FF ku uda aku basoka mereka eon. hehe. Duuh peka amat Eon, yang komentar typo cuma key eonni. Hmmm iyaa uda mau sampai cerita terakhir suka gitu aku, ngetiknya cepet-cepet. Uda mulai laper tanganya. hehe**

 **[zahra] oke ini chap 2 nya**

 **[dhewiikim] iya beb ini chap selanjutnya, happy reading**

 **[Jungsiejung] Terimakasih sudah baca. Ini lanjutanya. ^^**

 **[Sulli Otter] IYAA IYAA SONSAENGNIM. INI UDA DILANJUT KOK. aduh malah ikutan capslock juga ^^**

 **[Jang Taeyoung] Hehe maaf ini lama lanjutnya. Happy reading chingu.**

 **[Jung Jaeseob] seneng ada yang suka ceritanya. Gomawo juga uda baca. Thank And happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan: Tudak menerima sequel. khekhekhe**

 **oke Bye. N-happy**

 **N-nnyeoooong~**


End file.
